Una Frase
by Moyashi Scissors-chin
Summary: [1827] Con una frase le bastaba, un signo de interés sería suficiente para él. Sabría que las miradas no vendrían, por lo que debía poner su fe en algo más. Aunque fuera tonto, en su situación parecía que "Una mirada vale más que mil palabras" ya no valía nada. Después de todo, las letras parecían estar de su lado ese día.


_Capitulo único.-_

**_::_**

**_Una frase vale más que mil miradas._**

**_::_**

Las miradas siempre han sido más que algo intuitivo en las personas, más que un simple sentido que nos deja observar a la gente a nuestro alrededor. Las frases trilladas acerca de esto no faltan en nuestra sociedad, como un rumor de pasillo, revolotean sin descanso. Algunas personas claro que odian este "Una mirada vale más que mil palabras", pero hoy Tsunayoshi le encontraba tanta razón, que hasta lo atemorizaba un poco.

Podría sonar tonto, y bastante presuntuoso, pero hoy vio algo más en su mirada. No era la misma indiferencia, ni el habitual terror que siempre emana. Era algo diferente, que él no podía definir con claridad que era exactamente. Un brillo de cariño, o un odio infundado, no tenía claro que significaba ese resplandor tan peculiar en sus ojos, que le estremeció cuando chocó con su campo visual.

Podría significar tantas cosas. Su odio hacia él pudo haber aumentado, o por fin poseía una pizca de respeto a su Jefe… O quizás solo alucinaba, que era lo más probable en su situación. Era Hibari Kyoya después de todo, el temido prefecto del colegio y archi-enemigo de los que rompen las reglas, era imposible que él llegara a siquiera verle como algo más que un "Herbívoro" y un "Jefe inútil", aunque Tsuna hubiera querido que las cosas no fueran de esa manera, su corazón le decía a gritos siempre la misma cosa.

Con un "Hola" le bastaba, realmente lo hacía. Sería la satisfacción máxima para su amor no correspondido, un simple saludo matutino. Más hoy, que no tenía a sus fieles acompañantes a su lado, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea donde estaban metidos. Lambo tampoco lo había seguido y Reborn tampoco estaba a la vista, todo parecía estar a su favor… Pero aún así, nada ocurrió, él solo pasó por su costado, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada nuevamente. Suspiró sonoramente.

Quizás era muy ingenuo, alucinando lo que nunca -ni en millón de años- podría pasar. Un deseo de adolescente enamorado de su superior, así se podía definir, sufriendo en clases por lo aburrido y por la presión cotidiana en su pecho. No podía tener altas expectativas, era Dame-Tsuna después de todo, más aún hablando del Guardián de la Nube que parece resaltar más su inutilidad.

Miraba por la ventana sin consuelo, había desarrollado un fuerte aprecio y gusto por el azabache, tanto así que se sonrojaba como adolescente en San Valentín cuando lo veía más de lo normal. Era totalmente su tipo, aunque desearía que fuera algo más "Simpático", no podía dejar de pensar en él como un chico perfecto para sus ojos. No recuerda cómo empezó a gustarle, o como desechó su amor por la peli-naranja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ponerse a pensar en el pasado lograba un dolor horrible en su cabeza.

El día parecía ser molestosamente largo, más aún sin esa cotidiana compañía, que aún no aparecerían. Tsuna se había comenzado a preocupar, pero eran ellos después de todo, "El dúo invencible"… Bueno, por lo menos algo así eran. Comía solitariamente su emparedado en la terraza, mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes. Era irónico. Las nubes parecían adorar el cielo, hasta acariciarlo con dicha, pero cuando él se acercaba a "Su nube" lo único que recibía eran unas tonfas en sus ojos y un "Herbívoro" como la mayor muestra de cariño que podía recibir del prefecto, y eso era mucho decir.

Sonaba cliché, Tsuna lo tenía bastante claro. El chico inocente con el indiferente, aunque se vieran adorables juntos, no era más que un común estereotipo para esa clase de personas, y él había caído en la trampa de lo trillado nuevamente, pero no se arrepentía. Hibari, de alguna forma, había logrado conquistar su corazón en un santiamén, arrebatándole todo sentimiento y pensamiento para dirigirlo hacia el azabache. ¿Cuántas noches no había podido dormir? Había perdido la cuenta, él parecía adorar entrometerse en sus sueños, alterándolos para crear una perfecta "Comedia romántica" que lograba despertarlo de sopetón con las mejillas ardiendo. Era costumbre. Su amor había llegado hasta el punto de que aún tenía guardados los chocolates que confeccionó para él cuando la fecha lo ameritaba, alegando que eran para una chica, cuando eran para el prefecto. Pero no tuvo la suficiente valentía como para entregárselos.

¿Qué pasaría si él no fuera "Homosexual"?, eso fue lo que lo detuvo. No quería arruinar lo poco y nada de contacto que tenía por un deseo egoísta de su parte. Averiguar de golpe que su "Jefe" era un "raro" no parecía ser lo mejor, podría alejarse de él, hasta detestarlo y asquearlo de solo verle el rostro. Prefería guardar los chocolates hasta que se pudran en su habitación, que desechar todo diminuto avance que llevaba hasta ahora.

Sin darse cuenta las clases había terminado. "Quizás se escaparon al salón de videojuegos de nuevo", fue lo único que pudo pensar, desistiendo de ver a sus amigos ese día. Arrastraba los pies con pereza, la soledad le abrumaba y le molestaba la vez, suspirando seguidamente mientras se dirigía a su hogar con el crepúsculo de fondo, rogándole a su imaginación que lo dejara dormir hoy. Quizás ya era hora de desistir al amor, como siempre debió haber sido. Era un sentimiento imposible después de todo.

Suspiró nuevamente, como si tratara de desechar todo sentimiento que le recorriera el cuerpo en ese momento, pero no tuvo previsto sentir una mano en su hombro, deteniéndole el paso. Tsuna tembló como gelatina en su lugar y soltó un sonoro grito como instinto al contacto.

_- Hasta mañana, Sawada Tsunayoshi. –_ esa persona dijo, alejándose rápidamente del lugar. Tsuna solo pudo observar su espalda mientras se perdía entre las sombras de la noche, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas y con su boca media abierta. Eran solo dos palabras, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarle por un instante a los ojos... Pero logró darle un fuerte vuelco a su corazón en un segundo. De un momento a otro, todo sentimiento que creyó tirar a la basura regresó como si un Yo-Yo fuera, impregnándose con mayor potencia en su mente. Tsuna lo vio venir, hoy no pegaría ni un solo parpado en toda la noche. Solo emprendió camino nuevamente, con ambas mejillas ardiéndole y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Un _Adiós_ se volvió mucho mejor que un_ Hola,_ o una mísera_ Mirada _en ese instante.

* * *

___********__© Todos los derechos reservados a Akira Amano, auspiciadores y Staff. Personajes de su propiedad. Relato hecho sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. ©_

* * *

_Moya-chin dice:_

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Este es mi primer 1827, y es todo lo que mi imaginación quiso crear... Meeh~ No es tan malo como esperé después de todo. No estoy en contra de la pareja ni nada por el estilo, de hecho no tengo ningún problema en leer historias de ellos, pero no son la gran fan. Me gusta, pero no al mismo nivel que otras parejas, eso es todo. (No me odien por esto, pero tiendo a preferir 1869/6918 que 1827 o 6927... ¡No me odien! Cada uno tiene sus gustos)_

_Sin mucho más que decir, solo esperaré cualquier comentario o critica que quieran hacer, son totalmente aceptadas y agradecidas como siempre, pero no obligatorias o necesarias en ningún sentido._

_¡Nos vemos en algún otro momento! Me despido cordialmente de todos... Adios. :3_


End file.
